Arrival of Destiny
by Teshya
Summary: Chi-Chi gets help from Teshya, while she's pregnant and longing for Goku. Teshya takes matters into her own hands while ending up in the hands of Fate. Chapter 5 now up; what has Teshya been up to? What are the secrets of Trunks' youngest sister and Goten
1. The Beginning

In Chi-Chi's father's house…

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Dragonball Z. I'm just 'borrowing' the characters for a little while for a bit of fun. If the real owners want, send me an email and I'll get rid of it. But there is something that's mine; Teshya is my own creation.

Author's Request: Please review. Flame or praise; I don't care. I want to know what you think. I don't have a very high opinion of my own writing and I'd like to know if anyone agrees with me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chi-Chi sighed as she went making a huge breakfast for Gohan. Three weeks had passed since Goku had died, and she still wanted to cry. When she ended up on Snake Way, she decided that she'd give Goku a piece of her mind about _choosing_ to stay dead. It just wasn't fair on her. 

She looked around at the mess of the kitchen she was making trying to produce enough food for just three people… "I need help," she whined to nobody in particular. "I can't do this all alone! Goku, why aren't you here?"

There was a knock on the door. Chi-Chi sighed and went to answer it. 

A heavily clothed and masked person bowed. "Hello. I know this is rather unexpected…but I'm looking for work of any kind- in return for a place to stay…" By the sounds it was a woman.

Chi-Chi stared at her, then mentally sent a prayer- '_Thank you Goku! Perfect timing!_'- before inviting the stranger inside.

"My name is Teshya." The masked woman introduced herself politely. Only her icy blue eyes were visible behind the veil that covered her face and hair. "I'm willing to help in whatever way you need me too…"

"It's not much but you can stay in the lounge until we get an extension to the house or something…it'd give the boys something to do…" Chi-Chi agreed. "I need help cooking and cleaning…my family eats a lot…"

Within minutes the deal was struck. It was so simple that Chi-Chi honestly believed that Teshya had indeed been sent by fate at Goku's will.

After dumping Teshya's bag in the lounge room, she headed into the kitchen with Chi-Chi and they finished off the feast-like breakfast. 

"Alright!" came the sound of Gohan's voice, as they heard him running down the hall.

"Smells good, Chi-Chi," said Ox-King as he entered in just behind the young Saiyan boy.

Gohan stared at Teshya. "Who's this, Mum?"

"This Teshya. She's going to be living with us while she helps me with the housework and the like." Chi-Chi informed them in a tone that brooked no arguments.

"Ok." Gohan shrugged and sat down to the huge plate of food that Teshya set in front of him. Teshya waited somewhat awkwardly as the family ate together.

"Aren't you going to join us, Teshya?" Ox-King asked. "You'd better hurry before it's all gone."

Teshya removed the lower part of the veil from her face, revealing her gentle smile. "Thank you. I had felt that I would be intruding upon Chi-Chi's kindness…"

"Hey Mum, could I invite Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and all the other guys over for dinner?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi frowned. "Have you finished all your studies?"

"Well, not exactly…but I can before then." Gohan added hopefully.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Oh alright. But it just won't be the same without Goku…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Gohan lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Mum."

"Chi-Chi…I don't think Goku would want you to grieve for him," Teshya said with a mild edge of uncertainty in her voice.

"You know who Goku is?" Ox-King queried.

"I know the truth of the Cell incident." Teshya replied with a mischievous glance at Gohan.

"You're the first of the non-Z warriors relations that does then." Piccolo remarked walking in. Obviously, Gohan had left his window open in case the alien warrior wanted to visit unexpectedly; which Piccolo had.

Teshya chuckled. "You might be taking that back soon enough."

"Other people know?" Gohan blinked.

"Those who can see through Hercule's arrogance formulate the only answer there can be." Teshya shrugged casually. "Can you pass me the croissants please, Gohan?"

Her change of subject was subtle enough to fool the humans, but Piccolo sensed that she knew far more than she was letting on. Not wanting to doubt her too suddenly after just meeting her, Piccolo made the decision to speak with her later.

"What can I do now, Chi-Chi?" Teshya asked.

"Ah, well, Gohan's room needs cleaning, so while Gohan's doing his studies do you think you could do that? I'm going to do the washing up."

"Sure." Teshya smiled.

Gohan's face paled. "C-clean m-my room?" he squeaked.

Teshya laughed and patted his shoulder, replacing her lower veil across her mouth. Her icy blue eyes twinkled. "Do not fear, Gohan…I'll make sure you get left with the furniture…"

Gohan suddenly forgot his stomach and raced to his room. 

Teshya shrugged. "Ok, Gohan, but I'm still going to clean in there…" she called, strolling calmly down the hall.

They heard her try the handle and find it locked. "Gohan, you might be really strong, but anyone can bust down a door…" The door swung open and then shut.

Piccolo chuckled. "Good luck, Gohan."

Eight months passed, and Teshya restored the order to Chi-Chi's home that she'd had while Goku was alive. Teshya didn't have Goku's innocent ignorance, but she was just as fun to be with.

As Chi-Chi neared the end of her pregnancy, which had come as a surprise to all, Teshya became the cornerstone of the household, keeping everything running just the way Chi-Chi liked, as well as making sure Chi-Chi had the care she needed even when Chi-Chi didn't always want it.

"That's a fact with pregnant women, they tend to get moody and all…with Goky gone now, so soon after she fell pregnant again, Chi-Chi's going to feel all that grief over again," Teshya warned Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Ox-King.

"Wow," Gohan said. "Are you going to deliver the Mum's baby?"

Teshya froze for a moment, the laughed weakly. "You've got to be kidding me, Gohan. I know as much as you do about delivering babies. No…I'm not going to be playing midwife…we'll have to get in a doctor or something. Or take Chi-Chi to the hospital when the time is right."

"Oh. Do you think Bulma could do it?" Gohan asked, intrigued about it all. After all, it was his first sibling they were discussing.

"B-Bulma?" Teshya's voice falter momentarily before she coughed and spoke normally again. "What does Bulma know of these matters?"

"Well, she's knows lots of science," Krillin volunteered.

"What's that got to do with it? Tell me, how many times has Bulma delivered a baby before now?" Teshya countered cynically.

"Well, er-none, but since she knows science stuff-" Krillin blushed.

Teshya shook her head. "And I don't think Chi-Chi would be very happy if any of you were to give it a try either."

"I hope it's a boy- I really want a little brother." Gohan remarked.

"Yeah, another Saiyan baby just like Goku." Ox-King added.

Teshya could find nothing else to say, except "Just be patient with Chi-Chi. That's all I'm asking." Then left the room.

Outside, sitting with her legs dangling in the lake not far from Gohan's home, Teshya gazed down at the water. Piccolo crept up silently behind her, and sat cross-legged next to her.

"I've been watching you," he confessed.

"I know," she replied simply and softly. "Everyone has been watching me closely. A Kami-sent-gift to Chi-Chi after Goku's death…it's what I wanted to be…it's what I had to be."

Puzzled that she would do her own confession without his probing Piccolo asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Chi-Chi helped me as a child. She was all I had. Everything else was taken away from me…my mother, my brother, my sister, my grandparents…I had nowhere else to go. Chi-Chi…I don't know how she knew, but she took me in, and taught me everything that I now know; all this house cleaning and homework and stuff…she taught me. I wanted so much to give back some of the kindness she had given me. This was my chance so I took it. You all silently grieve for Goku, but I rejoice in the peace I've found here. I wonder why…I wonder if I will be allowed to remain here forever. I feel that I am part of her family- more so than my own. What will it be that might change my future from this contented life I lead now?" Teshya reached down and let her bare hand drift through the water.

Piccolo allowed silence for a moment before asking, "Chi-Chi didn't seem to know you when you came to her door."

"Chi-Chi doesn't remember me from when I was a child." Teshya whispered. A tear fell from her blue eyes and dotted the veil that covered her face.

"I have many questions," Piccolo started.

"Many of which I cannot answer," Teshya looked up at him. "But I will answer those I can."

"Why do you wear that veil?"

"I do not wish to be seen for what I am; to be recognised for who I am." Teshya answered cryptically.

It confused Piccolo but he went on. "You faltered when Bulma was mentioned."

Teshya hesitated. "I remember so little of her from when I was a child…" She paused and changed the topic again. "There was no one to protect me from the cruel punishments of my father."

"That was my next query. You didn't mention your own father when you said your were separated from your family…and now you say he punished you cruelly…in what way?"

Teshya lifted her bare legs from the water and let her skirt cover them as she stood up. "He took away my family and my life. I hate him for all eternity. He wanted me to defy the very core of my beliefs. I refused him that. And so I paid dearly." She left Piccolo in a greater state of confusion than before their conversation.

"AAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Chi-Chi!" Teshya burst into the bedroom. "Don't tell me-"

"It's time," Chi-Chi whimpered. "Our baby's coming and Goku's isn't here…"

"He'll be watching firsthand," Teshya soothed the emotional woman, gesturing for Gohan to enter. "Get me a bowl of cool water and a cloth," she ordered quietly.

"What can I do?" Ox-King asked.

"Find somebody who can deliver a baby," Teshya hissed urgently. "Or else we're in big trouble!"

Gohan returned with the water and cloth.

"Chi-Chi…you're going to want to kick me for this, and I promise you can do so after the baby's born, but I want you to get up and keep walking around." Teshya instructed gently.

Chi-Chi obeyed, but she was still crying. "Goku," she sobbed repeatedly.

Teshya patted Gohan's shoulder. "Make sure she does what I've told her- if she begins to sweat or get particularly tetchy, damp the cloth and wipe her face and neck…"

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To find someone who knows what they're doing. I'm guessing here," Teshya admitted.

"Is that all you know?" Gohan asked desperately, realising that Teshya was going to leave him alone to take care of his mother.

"Look, I'm not a whole lot older than you- do you know anything bar what I've told you? No? Then just pray to Kami that I'm doing this right!" Teshya replied irritably.

Teshya walked out the front door. "Dende!" she called. "Dende, send Piccolo- I need to speak with the dragon dude…I promise I'll answer all questions later!" She paused. "Please? I really need to do this…Chi-Chi, Gohan…it's for them."

Sitting down, and hugging herself tightly hoping that they'd agreed to it all, Teshya waited, as inside Chi-Chi cried on Gohan.


	2. Teshya's Race

Piccolo landed in front of Teshya who scrambled to her feet. "I can't fly," she quickly explained. "I've left Gohan with Chi-Chi and Ox-King is finding someone to help Chi-Chi properly…I'm no midwife. I've got to get to the Shenron."

"The Earth Dragon? Why's it so important?" Piccolo crossed his arms, clearly refusing to take her anywhere until she explained it.

"Look, I already hate the idea of flying, and I _really_ need to get up to Mr Popo's place in a real hurry." Teshya argued briefly. "If you want to know what I'm doing, then ask me afterwards. Or don't you trust me?"

Piccolo hesitated then lifted her up in his arms. "Hold on."

Teshya wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kami help me," she whispered as Piccolo took off.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi whined. "Where are you? I _need_ you!"

"Mum, it's going to be okay…" Gohan said. _*Teshya, whatever you're doing, hurry up!*_

"Bulma's coming!" Ox-King announced. "And Mrs Briefs as well."

"I hope they know what they're doing," Gohan voiced aloud. "Teshya didn't seem to sure about their abilities in this area…"

Chi-Chi howled all the more. "It's not fair!" Then screamed as another contraction waved over her.

Dende was there to greet them, but Teshya had little patience.

"Dende, I need you to summon Shenron. Immediately. It's very important." Teshya ordered.

Dende looked to Piccolo who shrugged. Dende performed the summons of Shenron.

As though she knew Shenron like an old friend, Teshya blurted out, "I need to get to Namek, where Porunga can be summoned. I need to speak to him."

Shenron replied, "I have no wishes to grant."

"But you communicate with Porunga- surely you know that this is part of what is meant to happen? I have no other way to get to the Nameks, Shenron," Teshya beseeched the huge dragon above her.

Shenron paused. "As Porunga ordains," he answered and Teshya disappeared, leaving Piccolo and Dende wondering just how much the young woman knew, and who she really was.

To say the inhabitants of Namek were freaked out upon Teshya's arrival was a great understatement. When she commanded them to summon Porunga, then the Elder of the Nameks stepped forth to say that she couldn't.

"I must speak to Porunga. He knows me. Just see that he doesn't. Chances are he knows what it is that I will ask." Teshya challenged.

"Show her that she is wrong!" someone yelled.

The Elder hesitated, then complied. Porunga emerged.

"You know why this human is here?" The Elder asked.

"I do." Porunga answered simply.

The Elder stepped back reluctantly and Teshya was given room.

"Porunga, will you do it?" she asked brazenly.

Porunga laughed, something he rarely did. "Bring Goku back? He has already been brought back. He refused to be returned even when the Earth warriors would have done so. What makes you think that your request will suit either him or me?"

"You know exactly why, Porunga. For you both have helped the Earth before- and why shouldn't you now?" Teshya countered.

"What danger is the Earth in presently?"

Teshya paused. "None- yet. There is danger coming. You know it. Earth will not be left alone; there must be more warriors trained before Goku leaves forever."

"And will you accept your heritage then, Teshya?" Porunga asked.

"I follow my heart, Porunga, is that not good enough?"

"You who come here to speak to me of helping the Earth, when you can, and you deny and lock all your powers deep down where none may find them, or that they exist within you?" the massive dragon countered, his deep voice rippling with the edge of admonition.

"They were not meant to be mine, Porunga. I wanted no power. Power is what destroys me. You want me to let destroy everyone else?" Teshya retorted hotly.

"Then why should I continue to help the Earth? Why should I allow Goku back when you won't help the Earth yourself?" Porunga countered.

"Because I'm just a bad person. Now have you finished criticising me, or are you going to continue? If you don't mind, I need to take Goku back to Earth, and really quickly if you don't mind." Teshya replied tetchily.

"Goku shall remain where he is." Porunga stated. "You have wasted your time by this pointless escapade."

Teshya resisted the urge to gape. "But y-you can't! Goku…" She got a grip of herself, clenching her fists. "Very well then- if I use my power, will you bring Goku back?"

"You should have been able to bring him back yourself by now." Porunga remarked.

"But I don't have time." Teshya pointed out, fighting to calm herself.

"You deliberately waited until now believing that I'd do it for you."

"And you are, aren't you?"

Porunga chuckled. "What makes you so sure?"

"I said I'd use my Kami-forsaken power." Teshya replied irately.

"Your word alone, Teshya? You need much more than that to convince me." Porunga waited. "Words are easily taken back."

Teshya bit her lip and yelled, "Alright, alright!" She crossed her arms impatiently. "I promise, swear, pledge and all the rest of that, that I will use these powers that you seem to think are important. I'll use them, Porunga. Is that good enough? Because if not I'm going to make hell for the Nameks here."

"You don't have the heart to do that, Teshya." Porunga answered calmly. "But I will send Goku back with you to Earth. If you go back on your oath, then you can expect him to return to Snake Way."

"Take us to Chi-Chi's home then." Teshya requested tartly.

She vanished, much to the Nameks' relief.

"Where is she?" Goku burst into his old bedroom, where Chi-Chi was lying on their bed.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried in joy. She briefly noticed that Teshya shut the door behind him.

"Concentrate, Chi-Chi," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi rasped for breath, unable to scream in pain.


	3. A Future of Confusion

"Is Chi-Chi alright

Author's Note: ….Sorry about that before chapter of this, when it had all that confusing stuff down the bottom….I'd wondered where I'd put it!!…I have a habit of typing ideas, little scenes then building on them later on…and I often put them down the bottom of the file I'm working on at present. (which has done nothing for some of my school pieces I can tell you!) and that's why it's all stuffed and yeah….bugger. Now I'm going to have to change that part of the story…well, I've fixed it up. Keep Reviewing! =o)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Is Chi-Chi alright?" Yamcha asked as Bulma emerged from the room.

"She's going to be just fine," Bulma smiled. "By the way- 'iIt's a baby boy." She turned to Teshya. "Chi-Chi wants to thank you for whatever you did bring Goku back and get him here so soon."

During the wait for news, Teshya had sat sullenly in a corner making irate comments to the nervous occupants of the room- the whole Z team- as though it were meant to calm them down. But now she was absolutely stunned as Bulma spoke to her. "I-ah, that is…oh, Kami…" she rushed from the room, muttering, "I think I'm gonna hurl…"

Teshya made it to a tree in the front yard before she ripped the lower part of her veil from her face and proceeded to bring up the little she'd gotten round to eating that day. She burst into tears, sobbing horribly.

"Typical woman," a voice sneered.

Teshya glanced up. Vegeta looked down upon her disdainfully. She was speechless as he continued, "Hyped up over some baby? Got over-excited did you? Women are so weak. You're worth nothing."

Teshya found her voice. "You make a fool of yourself by saying that. My illness has nothing to do with the baby. You could not begin to understand what I've been through. If you will persist with your arrogant accusations- move elsewhere, heartless Saiyan Prince."

Vegeta left her strolling off self-importantly.

Teshya put her hand on the tree, unable to yet another bout of sickness being brought up.

Her eyes filled with tears again, and she began sobbing. Somebody pressed a cool cloth to her forehead, and handed her a glass of water. After rinsing her mouth, Teshya looked back to her saviour.

"Yamcha?" she whispered.

"Hey, no problem," Yamcha replied with a smile. "You've been acting weird all day- I figured there was something wrong, and after you ran from the room, I figured you could do with a bit of help."

He helped Teshya to her feet. "Thank you," she said quietly, still clutching her stomach. "It…it's just too much for me…"

"What is?" He asked puzzled.

"Everything," she whispered disconsolately. Yamcha helped her inside.

"Not feeling well?" Piccolo said.

"The long day's taking its toll," Teshya answered with a weak smile. Yamcha helped her sit. "Did I miss much?"

"Only Gohan's excitement as he raced down the corridor to see his father, mother and baby brother," Tien grinned.

Teshya chuckled. "Yes, they deserve the time together. Being separated isn't something the heart takes lightly." Her expression became solemn, and she felt uncomfortable under the gaze of so many of the Z warriors. She replaced her veil across her lower face, keeping her gaze to the floor.

"Still brooding about your father and your family?" Piccolo asked.

"You have no concept of confidant, do you, Piccolo?" Teshya replied, her voice edged like a knife. "My pain is my own. I choose to share it with you, because I thought you'd know to keep your mouth shut. Today is just a horrible day, and worst of all, I'm stuck here with you lot." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Hey! What did I do?" Yamcha wanted to know.

Teshya sighed. "Damn it… mood swings. Sorry Yamcha. You've been really nice tonight."

"Wow, you really are having a bad time tonight," Krillin commented.

"Thanks, Krillin, I just love having that rubbed in my face," Teshya remarked back coolly.

Krillin blushed. "Aw, oops…"

"You seem unable to talk sense- or think it- when talking to women you haven't known for a decade or more." Teshya commented lightly. "Android 18 might have some problems conversing with you."

Krillin blushed even more. "Well, I haven't seen her for quite sometime anyway…"

"Oh, I wouldn't be too worried about that. She's probably just trying to get her life together after everything's that happened…" Teshya continued casually. "I'd watch out though- women tend to be really high strung, and we don't like being called weak. To us, that's a sign that the man is the true weaker gender of the two. And don't overdo any sympathy you might have. We fight just as much as guys do. Of course, our battles a lot more dangerous."

"I've seen women fight before- didn't do anything to me," Vegeta smirked.

"Don't get cocky. You think Bulma just simply let you use her to get Trunks? No way. She's gone through a hell of a battle, arrogant Saiyan pig that you are…" Teshya retorted.

The other warriors tried to contain their mirth, as Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"See, Vegeta? That was a battle. Not physical, but it hurt you nonetheless- and straight where it'll affect you most: your pride. Pity men have so much of that. Women usually only have honour or vanity. That's the beauty of being part of the complex sex. Your mind is opened to so many more possibilities…" Teshya said sweetly.

Bulma entered the room. "Hey, Teshya, Chi-Chi and Goku would like you to go see their new baby too."

Teshya stared at her for a moment. "Kami- I wasn't expecting that. I was just starting to enjoy arguing with these guys. There's no way they can win. Don't suppose you would mind taking over for me- B-Bulma?" She shook her head, as though trying to clear the stutter.

"I've got to tuck Trunks in for the night…if it's alright with you, Trunks and I will sleep in your room with you." Bulma replied.

"Sure," Teshya eyes sparkled with life at the suggestion. "Just don't expect me to put up with Vegeta- there's no way I'm getting within a thousand miles of him again."

Vegeta held his head high haughtily. "I would not share my room with anyone."

"It's a wonder Trunks came along then." Teshya threw back at him. "And if you're so damned personal-space orientated, then what are you doing in this crowded room?"

Vegeta could only gritted his teeth until they were almost breaking as she left the room. How dare she make a fool of him!

Teshya anxiously stuck her head in the bedroom door. Goku and Chi-Chi looked over, then back at the bundle in Chi-Chi's arms. Gohan's attention was completely on the baby boy, who was not quite so tiny as other babies were.

"We decided to call him Goten," Chi-Chi beamed proudly.

Goku grinned at Teshya. "Thanks for bringing me back, I wouldn't have wanted to miss this moment. So what exactly did you do that got me back here?"

"Porunga," Teshya smiled in simple explanation, hoping that Goku would be too distracted to ask further. She gazed down at the baby. "So this is Goten," she covered her mouth in a failing attempt to stop her growing grin. "He's so adorable."

"Bulma told me that she's expecting another child too." Chi-Chi informed her. "She doesn't know how to tell Vegeta though. They've drifted a little since Vegeta took a noticeable interest in his son, Trunks…"

Teshya kissed Goten's forehead. "Everything will work out for you all." She backed away quietly. "I'll leave you now. I've got to clear out the lounge room of warriors, or at the very least find blankets for them to bunk out in there. You should rest Chi-Chi. Give Gohan the baby to put in the cradle…we'll take care of anything that happens."

Goku followed Teshya from the room. As they strode softly down the corridor, they heard Gohan scuffle into his own room further on. Teshya stopped at a cupboard to pull out some blankets, which Goku helped her with.

"I've been brought back before; how did you convince Porunga to let me back a second time?" Goku asked quietly.

Teshya almost dropped her blankets, as she shut the cupboard. "I…well. Maybe I'm just lucky." She suggested rather lamely.

"I'd like to know the truth." Goku pressed.

Teshya shrugged. "Tomorrow," she answered.

It seemed all the Z warriors, except for Vegeta wanted to stay the night so they could see little Goten the next day with any luck. Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp. where he was staying. 

Teshya soundlessly made her way to her room where Bulma was sleeping with a couple of blankets on the floor. Not far from her, 3 year-old Trunks lay with his eyes open. Teshya put a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet. 

Trunks crawled out from under his blankets and held his arms out for Teshya to pick him up. Feeling slightly awkward, she complied and took Trunks to her own bed, where she hopped in, and tucked Trunks in next to her. The toddler cuddled up next to the teenage girl, and they both feel asleep, smiling.

"Oh, isn't that so cute…" Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma, as they watched Trunks and Teshya sleeping.

"I don't want to disturb them." Bulma said softly. "But I need to get Trunks up for my mother to take care of while I'm working today."

Teshya yawned, and opened one eye. "You can trust me, Bulma. I'll take care of him." She managed to open her other eye, and gently stroked Trunks' lilac hair. The toddler awoke with a yawn that rivalled Teshya's. She giggled softly, sitting up, and holding Trunks in her arms as she got out of bed. "If it's alright with you Bulma, I think Trunks might like staying with us today."

Bulma looked at her son holding onto Teshya's neck and smiled, "Sure!"

Trunks rested his head back on Teshya's shoulder and dozed off.

"Morning Chi-Chi, Bulma, Teshya," Goku greeted warmly, halfway about to shovel another load of food into his mouth. "I've really missed real food. Especially your cooking, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi looked down at him. "And next time, you're going to come back if given the option, aren't you?"

"Er, yeah," Goku replied evasively. He turned his attention to Teshya. "Ok. You promised to tell me what went on between you and Porunga that got me back here. Piccolo filled me in on how you got to the Nameks, so I'm eagerly anticipating the rest of this story."

Teshya occupied herself with getting Trunks to eat. "I talked to him. We discussed a few things, then Porunga and I came to an agreement."

"Discussed a few things with the Namek dragon?" Yamcha repeated. "Wow, you must really have no idea what's happening, if you can be so- so easy going about talking to Porunga like that."

Teshya smiled behind her veil. "Hardly, Yamcha. I think you'll find I know a lot more than you'd realise. Porunga and I have been arguing for quite sometime. Every time I think I've managed to gain the upper hand, I always lose in some way. It's really getting quite annoying."

"Lose? So you argued?" Gohan surmised.

"Well, I argued, Porunga reprimanded and discussed a few issues." Teshya corrected deceptively.

"You asked Porunga to bring Goku back, and he did, that much is clear. But how is it that you lost if we gained Goku?" Piccolo asked.

Teshya sighed. "Porunga made me promise something I'd rather forget, but I can't because if I do, Goku takes a return trip to Snake Way…and that's pretty much it."

"Huh?" Yamcha gawked blankly.

"What was your promise to Porunga?" Goku queried.

"Porunga made me promise I'd use my power, and in return he'd bring Goku back," Teshya said irritably.

"What power do you have?" Gohan asked. "We can't sense anything from you. It's like you're a completely normal human being."

"How I wish that were so." Teshya said miserably. "I suppress my powers and aura so that it _seems_ I'm just any other human. But I'm not. And I'm not going to go into detail about all that, because I'm not proud of it."

"It was your power, wasn't it?" Piccolo questioned. "Your father was trying to make you use your power; that's why he confined your family in his power- so you would have to use your own to see them again."

"I like to the think of the result as stalemate," Teshya nodded in confession. "But nearly everyone I met thought I was crazy. I loved my family very much, and my father tried to use them to break through my barrier behind which my power was kept locked away. It didn't work as he'd hoped, and what little respect we'd had for each other crumbled completely. I hated him. I couldn't cry when he died. But I grieved for the rest of my family, including those who had become my family." Tears welled in her eyes but did not fall. "Nobody could see things like me. It was all misunderstanding- that's all it was. And it destroyed my life."

"Except for now," Krillin added gently.

Teshya laughed. "You're getting good at this comfort thing, Krillin. 18 won't be able to resist you much longer; not if you learn everything this quickly."

Tien gripped Teshya's shoulder. "We understand."

"Kami's bog, you do. Just think about it." Teshya retorted. "It's stupid. Nobody wins; everybody gets hurt…I play a losing game. Porunga knew it- that's why he's done this. And I hate him for making me realise it." She clenched her fist into a tight ball. "He purposefully keeps his calm, and tries to make me angry. It's so hard to keep from flying off the handle whenever I have to deal with him. And he's finally found a way to win. I don't have a chance anymore." Teshya calmed herself, resting in her seat.

"We can help you, Teshya. But you must do what you know is right- and not what you want." Goku intervened. "We can teach you to control your power, no matter what you are."

"If you reckon you can," she replied nonchalantly. Teshya looked down at Trunks, and Goku concentrated on eating again.

"Goten looks just like his father," Chi-Chi cooed over the baby she was holding.

"Well, that means he's going to get really hungry, Chi-Chi," Ox-King chuckled. "Wow, that's really going to up the food bill…"

Teshya laughed. "Goten will probably get into more trouble than Gohan- I mean, think about it. Trunks isn't so much older than him, and if Bulma…" She faded off suggestively.

"Its surprising Gohan hasn't gotten into more trouble- I mean, you're just a bit older than him aren't you?" Yamcha quipped.

Teshya fixed her piercing stare on the strange warrior. "For you information, no I'm not. I happen to be a lot older than you'd think. Besides- girls mature faster than boys. And after all I've been through- there's no way even Gohan can compete." She replied pointedly.

"Well, Gohan lost his father in the battle against Cell," Ox-King stated.

"Gohan was able to accept it though. Goku's nice, and made sure everything was fine on Earth before he stopped communicating with his son. My father wouldn't think of me with the most ideal thought he could muster." Teshya countered.

"So when do you want to start training?" Goku asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow; just keep in mind that I'm not using my power for anything violent; power I will use, but I refuse point blank to fight. I've got Trunks in my care today. I was thinking about going for a walk with him." Teshya answered, letting Trunks onto the floor and standing up.

"Can I come with you?" Gohan asked her.

"Have you finished your studies?" Teshya replied.

Gohan sighed. "Not yet…"

Teshya chuckled. "When you do, I doubt it'll be hard for you to find us. You know how to follow Trunks' aura, yeah? Then we'll see you later." She took Trunks' hand and slowly walked the little boy out.

"You're not flirting with her, are you Gohan?" Chi-Chi questioned warily.

Gohan froze caught off-guard then laughed. "You've got to be kidding me, Mum! I mean- I'm only 12 years old; and she's Kami-knows how old? There's no way I'd do that. She's way too nice, and too, um, weird for me to even consider that." He looked at his mother's disbelieving face. "I think I'll go finish off my homework now…"

Gohan could sense Trunks just beyond the bushes, where Goku used to take Gohan a lot. He crawled through and found no sign of Trunks or Teshya. But Trunks was here. That was for sure. Gohan heard giggling and looked down to the water, where Teshya was treading water, Trunks in her arms, both of them fully clothed.

Disappointment went through Gohan's mind before he mentally slapped himself. How embarrassing would it have been if they had been naked??

"Teshah!" Trunks squealed as she lifted in the air. His gaze caught the spying Gohan.

"Go'anne!" he called out in his little voice, unable to pronounce the young Saiyan's name.

Teshya turned sharply in the water. Gohan smiled weakly and waved. Teshya had let her veil-mask drop while she was swimming, but her hair was still covered. She held Trunks close. "You could have given me some indication that you were there. I don't sense people like you do."

"So you don't know how to use your powers at all?" Gohan queried.

"Not consciously."

"Not even to fly?"

"Can we just drop the subject? This is my last day a normal human being. I'd like to be left just as that. Tomorrow I can wake up and dread the rest of my life, but today, I can revel in the joys of living." Teshya requested resolutely. She smiled at the boy in her arms. "And Trunks doesn't seem to mind a bit."

Gohan managed a laugh and jumped down with them. After a few hours of swimming about, Teshya clambered out on the shore of the pool not far from the waterfalls. She held Trunks close as she turned over and gasped for breath. Gohan followed suit.

He laughed. "That was fun."

"It looked like it from here," a voice said.

"Trunks!" Gohan shouted in surprise and joy. He leapt to his feet and turned around to find the future Trunks smiling.

Trunks patted Gohan on the back. "And who's your girlfriend?" He asked looking down at Teshya, who was holding his younger-self close. "It's strange- I don't remember this moment."

"Well, do you think it's because you began a new future for us?"Gohan suggested, still excited.

"Yeah, that could be it. Anything happened since I was last here?" Trunks asked.

"Dad's back and Mum had another baby- a boy called Goten!"

"That sure didn't happen in my reality," Trunks commented. "Hey, where are you going?"

Teshya glanced back at Trunks. "This is abnormal- impossible. You see your past, and your past sees your future self?"

"Hardly abnormal, Teshya," Another masked person, looking almost identical to Teshya, stepped out of the bushes. The icy blue eyes sparkled. "Don't just stand there like an idiot. You're making my younger self look even more stupid than I remember feeling when I was in your position."

The newest veiled arrival to the little group, rushed forward to catch little Trunks as Teshya fainted. Trunks raised an eyebrow at Gohan. "Are you sure I didn't miss something really big here?"


	4. Argument between Teshya and herself

Teshya moaned as she woke, her head still thumping after fainting…Gohan and baby Trunks

Author's note: Ok, I confess now I had no idea what was happening in Dragon Ball Z (nor all those other ones!) I've only watched a few episodes from the Cell saga (when Gohan was fighting him, and when Goku died), and I've been gathering little facts of information here and there- how was I supposed to know that Trunks was only a year older that Goten and the dragon balls had to be collected (yes, I was really that far behind in DBZ news- I didn't even now that….until now, and now is too late to change it)?? Oops…oh well. I admit I blundered quite a bit, but hey! This is fanfic! I can change if I want, right? Cos that's the beauty of fanfiction! Besides, what I write will never be as good as the real thing anyway.

As I wrote in Chap3 Author's notes since realising that I'd given away my ideas for this chapter, I've had to change it. I'm so sorry about that. I completely forgot that I'd put those at the bottom of my file. You may have to quickly re-read that chapter, before going to this one, since I've changed the plot idea so there will be a surprise(and it makes sense).

Additional note: Did you all realise that you can review once per chapter?? (ok, for those who do- I'm a bit slow to realise things because I don't read fanfiction notices about what's new. For those who didn't- funky hey? ^_^)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Teshya moaned as she woke, her head still thumping after fainting…Gohan and baby Trunks! _Big_ Trunks! And…?

There was an altogether too familiar chuckle. "You alright there?"

Teshya focused her eyes upon the second masked figure. "Oh my gosh," she gasped. "It was real…you really are me?"

"Cool it already, Tesh!" the other masked figure answered good-naturedly. "You and I need to talk- privately. There are a few things you really need to know. But for now, Tesh- you have to trust me; and you have to trust Porunga. He did what he did on my orders."

"What?!" Teshya cried out. "YOU got Porunga to make me promise that I'd bloody well…oh I can't believe this! If you were me, you'd never do that- and you would know how much I hate being called 'Tesh'!"

The Future Teshya shrugged and removed her face veil. She looked identical to her younger self- except there was something in her eyes that suggested she had matured much further than her younger counterpart had yet.

Teshya folded her arms. "I also promised myself that I'd never do this; come back to see my younger self- and let my younger self see my future self!"

Future Teshya threw her hands up exasperatedly. "I had no idea what a freak I was back then, Grand Kai forgive me!"

"I don't believe in HIM either. Now I know you're a fake!" Teshya declared.

Future Teshya cocked her head. "Oh really; you can be such a child sometimes. Grow up- you know, finding a maturity level that exceeds that of your young friend Gohan. You're thirty two thousand five hundred ninety three, and you still act like you're one of them independent cocky teenagers."

Teshya yelled. "I am not!"

The Z warriors were speechless, all except Yamcha who shrieked. "Thirty two thousand five hundred and ninety three??!! I thought you really were a teenager!"

"That's what you were meant to think. It's another way to cover her/my/our tracks." Future Teshya explained quickly, she turned back to her younger self. "Then you realise exactly what Goten is?"

"Of course I do- he's; ah, heh," Teshya winced at the stares she was getting from all her friends.

"What's my son?" Chi-Chi demanded. "He's my boy and I'm not letting you touch him!"

"Chi-Chi, cool it," Future Teshya replied. "There's nothing wrong with Goten; and we're not going to touch him if you don't want."

"Good." Chi-Chi relaxed slightly. "Because he's my son and I don't care what Goku says this time- Goten is my baby and he's not going anywhere without my permission."

"That makes it hard though." Future Teshya shrugged casually. "Goten has a great destiny ahead of him. I think in time you'll change your mind."

Chi-Chi snarled. "Not a chance. Goten will be studying too hard to notice any of that hero-save-the-earth stuff."

Future Teshya laughed. "Yes, I remember it all so well…"

Teshya lowered her head to the floor. She hesitated. "How far into my future are you?"

"Eleven years." Future Teshya admitted.

"Is Gohan a scholar?" Chi-Chi wanted to know.

"I'm not here to answer those kinds of questions. Tesh has serious work to do. And she has to get over all her stupidity about powers and stuff- they're not going away Teshya, and think of all your friends who have died over the years that you might have saved!" Future Teshya rounded on her younger self.

Teshya screamed and lashed out. Her future self blocked the blow easily and dropped automatically into a fighting stance. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Future Teshya taunted. "I've lived these moments before- from your point of view. Trust me. I understand how hard it will be for you to give up the pledge you made back then. Our family is gone, you have moved planet and quadrant so many times; you have no regard for evil- but nor do you stop it!"

"Excuse me for a moment," Piccolo interrupted. "But Teshya told me that Chi-Chi had helped her as a child. And you also said that Chi-Chi doesn't remember you when you were a child. Not to mention you were talking about when you could only remember a bit of Bulma when you were a child!"

"I meant when Chi-Chi was a child! And of course she doesn't remember me while I was a child- she wasn't even born then! I've been telling the truth the whole time!" the younger Teshya stated. "I can watch people and see them from long distances just by concentrating…I don't know why but I kept an eye on her and Goku- something about them made me. Now I know why. It's their baby Goten. And as for Bulma- part of my powers involve premonitions. I saw the future- and I recognise Bulma. But the memories of what happened in those dreams have faded. And now every time I see her or speak to her, I falter…"

"And your family?" Piccolo pressed. "I'm glad for this exchange- it's about time you gave us some completely honest answers."

"I come from the South quadrant. My people were like what the humans call elves. Some of us even had these innate abilities- powers that we couldn't understand. Most of the south quadrant is peaceful. But our planet and people were attacked. Then I was born; I had power- lots of it- they wanted me to fight. But I couldn't! It was against everything that I believed in." Teshya beseeched them. "So eventually the planet was annihilated along with its people. I had already gone by then- using some teleportation technique I had managed to land on a planet somewhere."

"But if you're from there, how would you be recognised here? Your veil is pointless. None of us have seen any such people." Piccolo replied.

"Your King Kai might have known!" Teshya replied angrily. "And there is the chance that he is listening in now! I have to get out of here…"

"Hold your horses," Future Teshya barked. "I'm using my power now to hide this event. He won't realise what's going on. And since Goku blew up his planet, he has to stay in the Otherworld- so no one in this room who may wish to communicate with him to tell him of this transition can!"

"Wait a second – back to Teshya's confession; you have used your power before now?" Goku raised an eyebrow. "I mean, the teleportation technique- that's using your power, right?"

"I used my power so briefly I hardly realised- and it was for my own gain." Future Teshya interrupted. "It's something I've hated myself for doing- not recognising that I should have died with my people, letting my power gain control of me; it forced me to use it. And I'm ashamed that I did that now. But I'm ultimately going to win. I just have to convince my younger self that she can do it- apparently me being here is not good enough."

"I'm going to win this Kami-forsaken battle?" Teshya blinked.

"Perhaps not in the way that you want to, but you will. Oh, my own personal battle isn't over. Oh no!" Future Teshya laughed. "But I am very close to finishing what I began the moment I saw myself from your eyes, Teshya."

Teshya's eyes betrayed her curiosity, confusion and conflicting emotions. She stared at the floor. "I could end this? It's been so long…such a futile battle against myself…"

"Give up that fight. Change now! The power will consume you anyway. Better for you to control it, before it controls you." Future Teshya urged. "You cannot help those you have already lost- but help those you care for while you still can! Javette will return!"

Teshya looked up sharply to her future self. "I suppose we do have quite a bit to talk about…" she said quietly. "I want to know what I have to do to succeed in this long-awaited final war."

"That's between you and me, Teshya." Future Teshya smiled.

"Ah, if everyone's alright now, myself and I will go to my/our room," Teshya said stubbornly, resuming her normal attitude. "I ask that we are not disturbed."

The Son family, Piccolo and Future Trunks looked at each other as they heard the door close.

"Was there something in that exchanged that was really important? 'Cause I have a feeling there might have been- and I missed it." Gohan voiced.

Goten yawned and squealed happily.

Future Trunks narrowed his eyes. "I don't think I fully trust them- her- whatever. Something seems strange about it all. If Teshya was using her power to stop King Kai from hearing this, then why couldn't we sense it?"

Goku's face was a study of thought- because of that very logical reason.


	5. Teshya's Tutorial

Teshya stood in the wind, eyes closed, her face the very image of peace and contentment

Teshya stood in the wind, eyes closed, her face the very image of peace and contentment. Sixteen years, seven months and twenty-one days since she had met the person that she was to become. Her duty as foretold by her future self, had already begun and she anticipated the day when it would all end. Her power flowed through her, but none would sense her. Not then, not there. She let herself become a part of her surroundings; the trees, the mountains, the crystal streams. No. Nothing would interrupt her musings on what was soon to happen.

She opened her eyes and sighed. So long, so far- yet so close! When the moment came, all would happen to plan and Teshya could rest at last. Soon.

She gathered her energy and leapt into the air, flying to the place she called home.

"Goku! Goten needs to study!" Chi-Chi screeched.

"Aw, come on, Chi-Chi, he needs time to train too. He can't be at his books the whole time!" Goku reasoned.

"Morning," Teshya said calmly, walking in. "Need help Chi-Chi?"

"Yes, thank you. Take care of the eggs in the frying pan- I need to set Goku straight." Chi-Chi glared at her husband. "If it weren't for me, Goten would be behind in his school work!"

"Hey- I mean, it's about time he learnt…" Goku suggested, wincing as Chi-Chi puffed herself up, ready to blow.

Teshya paid no attention to their argument. It was a naturally occurring repetition in Chi-Chi's home. Goten watched his parents fight with interest. As everyone had observed, Goten was like Goku all over again; so cheerful and innocently naïve.

Teshya tried not to smile, as she thought of how adorable Goten had been as a young child. More so, when she thought about how frustrated Chi-Chi had been when Goten had proven to have the gift of being able to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age; Goku had coming running outside wondering what Chi-Chi had been crying about and found his youngest son had reached the level of the legendary Saiyan warrior. Since then, Chi-Chi and Goku had argued over what took priority in Goten's time.

"What about me?" a young black haired girl piped up.

"Ruby, you're not strong enough," Gohan protested to his fifteen year-old sister. Videl and their daughter Pan were taking their turn of the bathroom.

Ruby's crimson eyes narrowed and glared at him. "I am too! And the more I train, the better I will get."

"Sorry, Ruby, but I think Gohan's right- you are a bit weak to be training with us just yet. Your energy isn't quite as strong as ours- I'm afraid you don't seem able yet to become a Super Saiyan even if you are half and half." Goku agreed with his eldest son's proclamation.

"Ruby- don't even think of asking to go ever again!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You're my only baby girl! The only child I have who is like me- and not a monster!"

Teshya dished out the fried eggs onto a plate and took it over to the table. "Don't fuss, Ruby." She said. "Bulma's coming to pick you and Goten up for high school, remember?"

Despite their age differences, Trunks and his sisters, Goten and Ruby all attended the same classes at Orange Star High School. Ruby and Trunks' twin sisters had been accepted although they were much younger than all the other students, because they had managed to achieve perfect test scores on the entry exams; so they had been accepted early.

Ruby grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Teshya went to get it as the Son family hastily finished their breakfast.

"Hey guys," Bulma greeted warmly."Ready to go, Ruby and Goten?"

Ruby grabbed her bag and lunch that Teshya handed her, then raced out the door. Goten followed suit. Despite being an enthusiastic Saiyan warrior, Goten seemed happy to go to school just to get out of the line of his parents' arguing.

Goten and Ruby entered their class only a few minutes late, but the teacher (the sports teacher by coincidence) didn't protest since he knew that they lived so far away and always managed to get to school not too late and they always arrived in time to be picked for one of the teams.

"We're playing Basketball," the coach informed them. "Ruby, you go on Trunks' team, and Goten- you go on Bra's team."

Goten smiled shyly and took up a green sash, to indicate that he was on Bra's team. Ruby took up a blue sash for Trunks' team.

The game began, with Trunks dribbling the ball down the court. As the only other person as strong as Trunks, Goten always ended up paired up against him. Both of their mothers had sternly informed them that there was to be no showing off their alien heritage- such as their super strength, speed or flying. None of the girls had to worry, since it seemed only the male half-Saiyans had inherited the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, and their fathers and brothers had neglected to teach them how to fly.

Trunks brought it up to the key of the court, before passing it to his younger sister on his team, Kalysha. Like Bra, Kalysha had Bulma's blue eyes and pale turquoise hair. But that was the twins' only similarities. If One knows the twins well, then their different personalities tend to stand out very vividly as to who was who. 

Bra was like another Bulma, in personality as well as looks, but Kalysha took the best traits of both her parents. She ignored Vegeta as much as he ignored her, and they rarely exchanged comments unless it was an argument to which Kalysha would keep her cool and make her father heatedly angry to the point where Bulma started yelling at him to stop powering up before Kalysha was injured someway. Kalysha seemed not to care, and always ended up 'winning' her verbal battles with her father, to which his lame reply was forever the same 'weak human girl'. Kalysha just smiled mockingly and bowed with some other remark that set her father's blood back to boiling. She was friendly to everyone else, though tended to stay on the edges of the group, listening in instead of speaking out her mind like she did with her father. Trunks knew Kalysha well enough to know that she was biding her time for a moment when she would shed the silent shell she wrapped herself in, and let them all know exactly what she thought.

It was an irony, in Trunks' thinking, that Kalysha had been the only Vegeta's children that hadn't been named after a piece of clothing. Teshya had suggested to their mother, when Bulma couldn't think of another 'appropriate' name for her second daughter, that the baby girl be named Kalysha and Bulma had agreed. But when Vegeta had found out, his face had paled and he had yelled at Bulma and Teshya, then taken off to the Gravity Room and hadn't come out for several months. Being the only person Vegeta vaguely cared for, Trunks had been sent down at meal times with a tray of food for the Saiyan Prince, since it was commonly known that Vegeta wouldn't take his anger out on his only son. 

Trunks couldn't remember the first time Kalysha or Vegeta had said a civil word to one another that didn't have an underlying meaning to it. If Kalysha hadn't taken more dominantly after Bulma's human blood, Trunks was sure that Vegeta would have killed Kalysha in a sparring or something of the like that he could excuse as an accident. Since Bulma was busy a lot of the time, and leaving Kalysha in Vegeta's care would have been a big mistake, not to mention Bra as well, Teshya had often come to Capsule Corp to take care of them. Teshya had often brought Goten and Ruby to play as well so as to give Chi-Chi a rest with Goku while Gohan was at college. If that wasn't possible, then Trunks and his sisters had gone to Chi-Chi's house where Kalysha had occupied herself in obediently learning what she could from Chi-Chi about being a proper wife; cooking and cleaning and such.

Kalysha dribbled the ball past her opponents, and shot for goal. It missed, but another of their team mates rebounded it, and got it in. They jogged down the court into a classic defence formation as the members of Bra and Goten's team brought the ball down. When the ball was bounce-passed towards Goten, Kalysha broke formation and tapped it away from him, managing to take control long enough to dribble it back down the court. Goten raced down in front of her, and Kalysha rammed into him, falling back onto the court.

"Oof," she winced.

"Two penalty shots for Kalysha!" the coach called.

Kalysha got up and went to take the shots. Goten watched her, noticing how much taller she was than her twin sister. Another difference.

Trunks grinned at Goten, and patted him on the back. "I know she looks like she could run through a brick wall- but believe me, she can't."

Goten laughed as well, and the resumed their places in the game.

Bulma picked them up after school and took them to Capsule Corp where they'd muck around for a few hours before Bulma would take Goten and Ruby home.

"Hey, cool dress Bra," Ruby complimented as she and Kalysha watched Bra show off her latest purchases.

Bra's room full of posters of the latest pop groups and stars, clothes and makeup; the usual sights one might see in a stereo-typical girls' room. Kalysha had her own room, but it was so dull and uninteresting that nobody really bothered to hang out in there.

Bra giggled. "I was thinking of wearing it on Saturday when we go to the movies."

Kalysha rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, some guy you've got your eye on is going to be there?"

"Of course- why else would I bother going out all dressed up?" Bra agreed.

Ruby grinned. "Well watch out- we'll make it a competition of beauty, my friend. You, me and Kalysha. We'd make a powerful trio with all those handsome single males out there."

Kalysha snorted. "You've got to be joking. First of all, I'm not dressing up in anything that might attract attention and to that remark, I must had the second part of my award-winningly convincing argument; what handsome single males? Any guy who _might_ have been handsome, is already bound to be taken, and all the single guys aren't worth dressing up like some kind of prissy chick for."

Bra sighed. "You can be a real spoil sport when we have good ideas, Sis. To you, as long as the clothes are the same repetitive ankle-length skirt and t-shirt, nothing else is worth wearing. Be adventurous!"

Kalysha rolled her eyes again and silently left the room, her long skirt flowing slightly as she walked.

Goten and Trunks entered not long after. "Hey, Mum says we can stay for dinner before going home!" Goten smiled. "Bulma talked her into it. I suspect we'd better have all our homework done before then, because other wise we're in for another one of mother's 'talks'."

Ruby wrinkled her nose. "You're probably right. Bra? Let's get to it- the sooner it's over, the sooner we can discuss what we're wearing on Saturday."

Tension was thick in the air as Vegeta sat down to the home-made pizza that Kalysha had prepared. A surprising fact was that Vegeta never insulted her cooking the way he did Bulma's- possibly because if he did, Vegeta knew that Kalysha would refuse to continue her magic in the kitchen and the Briefs family would be forced to put up with the rubber-tyre-tasting concoctions of Bulma's pathetic attempts.

Kalysha put a-half dozen trays on the table for her family and guests to pick and eat as they chose, while eating her own meal in the kitchen so she could keep an eye on the rest of the food she was preparing.

Vegeta ignored her. "Trunks, you didn't come to training this afternoon," was his first accusation for the night.

"Goten's here- and we had to finish our homework." Trunks replied.

Vegeta snorted. "If your teachers want to argue about whether you have done that mindless pointless paperwork when you have been training instead, then let me talk to them."

"You might find it pointless, Vegeta, but I send Trunks to school to _learn_ about the things. Not to fight the whole time." Bulma barked.

"Mindless it is, unto a fool who cannot see its worth," Kalysha commented coolly, smirking satisfactorily at Vegeta's clenched teeth and look of pure hatred. She turned her back on him and pulled out another pizza which she put in front of him. "Appease your anger, Father. It's not good for you."

"Perhaps not for you puny weakling humans, but a Saiyan lives by his anger- it is his most powerful weapon. It feeds us energy that you pitiful earthling could not understand." Vegeta sneered.

Kalysha shrugged, lifting the pizza from his plate and pretended to move away instead. "Forgive me then. I had not known that you were so powerful Father. Maybe you can show me your power in cooking. I have learnt that patience when cooking is a good thing- if One takes anger out on the food, a mess is all that it will ensure." She kept her face in that of innocent inquisition when she looked at him.

Vegeta growled.

"There aren't going to be anymore arguments about school is there," Kalysha suggested unworriedly.

"I have nothing against you and your brat sister going to school," Vegeta scowled. "But Trunks is a Saiyan warrior-"

"You aren't going to complain about anything school-related again are you?" Kalysha pressed impatiently. The smell of the freshly baked pizza made his, Trunks and Goten's stomachs rumble.

Vegeta turned his face away. "I suppose not. But do not think you have won so easily, brat. I am-"

"The Prince of Saiyans, blah blah blah," Kalysha mimicked. She put the pizza back down and went back to the oven. Her attitude changed dramatically when she asked, "Goten, are you still feeling hungry?"

Trunks lay in his bed, unable to sleep. Something kept him awake. He had never sensed power in Kalysha's aura, but it was clear she held a good deal of power- particularly over their father. Nobody could order him around like she did. Ever since she had taking over Bulma's duty in the kitchen, cooking meals that rivalled Chi-Chi's own, Vegeta had very reluctantly begun to obey some of Bulma's requests. Bra had never wanted anything, so Vegeta had been safe from that, and Trunks had spent his life trying to be as good a warrior as his father, so Vegeta had never suffered having to do anything for Trunks, and as he thought of it, Trunks realised that Kalysha's only request of their father was to be obedient. All for Kalysha's cooking. Quite obviously, the years of Bulma's bad cooking had taken their toll and Vegeta had gone crazy with desire to eat something that resembled and tasted like real food so long, that that was why he had unofficially agreed to help out a little bit more.

Trunks closed his eyes, but opened them again. He tossed and turned, finally deciding to get up and see whether anyone else was up. He crept down the hall, past the room where his parents were actually sleeping together; it was one of the few nights they actually shared with each other. He glanced in and saw with a certain amount of amusement that they seemed almost harmonious sleeping with their arms around each other.

"First and last time we're likely to catch them like that again," a voice whispered in his ear.

Trunks controlled himself not to jump up or call out in fright. He had guessed that Kalysha might have been up, but he hadn't been prepared for her to come sneaking down the hallway without him knowing and whisper in his ear like she had.

As his eyes adjusted to the little light there was to be had in the dark hallway, he could see her grin. She took his hand, and they tiptoed past Bra's room, where she snored softly sound asleep. Kalysha took Trunks into her room. She shut the door carefully and switched on the light. She was still grinning.

"Caught you off guard, did I?" she asked teasingly.

Trunks had to smile. "Yeah, you did rather- I mean, I kind of expected you still to be up, but not sneaking behind me. I didn't sense you coming."

"Oh, contrary to what Father thinks, I'm very good at controlling my aura and energy so as not to alert people that I'm close by." Kalysha confessed.

Trunks stared at her. "You can control your aura and energy?" he blinked in surprise. "But you- Bra- I've never seen you do anything."

"That was the whole idea. Do you know what Papa would say if he knew?" Kalysha's eyes flashed with momentary fear. "You may want to be just like him, and although I respect you and him for being warriors, I'm not brave enough, Trunks. His insults would be endless. As long as he believes that I'm just a weak human like Bra, then I can live with it. Because I know that he doesn't know that I _can_ be quite powerful. Not in physical strength, but mind and spirit."

Trunks raised one of his lilac eyebrows. _Papa_? Kalysha had never spoken of their father so intimately. "I'm confused. So you too are able to become a Super Saiyan?"

Kalysha shook her head. "No. Well, at least not yet, I don't think so. The only time I'm angry is when Father's being rude. And that's how you become Super Saiyan, yes? Well, the first time or whatever…I don't understand all that Saiyan stuff. I have other powers- I'm not sure you have them or not. Trunks, I want you to see what I can do tomorrow- sometime when Papa isn't around. I don't want him to know."

Her blue eyes pleaded with him, and Trunks found himself unable to refuse his sister. He sighed. "Alright. But we have to let someone else know. I don't like being the only one entrusted with your secret."

Kalysha smiled. "Ruby knows. She's able to do it too. Teshya encouraged us- Bra doesn't know, Teshya said that Bra hasn't got the determination or will to do it, so while Teshya instructed us secretly, she always occupied Bra with something else. And so nobody got suspicious Ruby and I found other things to cover up our used time with- mine was learning from Chi-Chi. Teshya was enthralled that I'd found a way to get my own back on Vegeta. She can only stand him being around because if he's there, there's usually somebody else there too." Kalysha smile faded and she froze. "Trunks, quickly- get back to your room. We'll meet in the school library at lunchtime tomorrow. Before you go- you've got to promise me you won't tell a soul."

"I promise," Trunks whispered. "Why the urgency, Kally?" He used his childhood pet name for her.

"Grandmother's getting up for hot chocolate- if she finds either one of us awake, we'll never get to sleep tonight at all. You know what's she like…could talk the ears off elephants!"

Trunks nodded in agreement, then swiftly and quietly dashed down the hall to his room. 


End file.
